XT421's Lemon Extravaganza!
by XT-421
Summary: XT-421 has decided to make a compilation story with all of his lemons rather than sending them out to people anymore. Contained within are pairings: SariaXLink, GannondorfXSaria, be warned, the one with Gannondorf is a rape. More to come with the sequels.
1. A Prequel to the Blessing of Life

**The following takes place BEFORE the events of the Blessing of Life. It's a lemon. It is mildly graphic. Enjoy, if that's your thing.**

* * *

Link hated this 'puberty' thing. Sure, it made him grow taller, made his muscles incredibly stronger, and made him even faster. But, he couldn't get over a few of the minor setbacks; such as his voice dropping, and sometimes cracking.

But the real problem, the one thing that he could not stand at all, was the thoughts. Ever since this 'puberty' started hitting him and all of these changes came about him, a voice, and a seemingly evil one, was stuck in the back of his head. He knew it wasn't real, and that it was only him thinking, but they things that voice told him, and the way it said some things, made Link nearly convinced that it couldn't be himself.

The greatest example of this was how his mind perceived the fact that Saria was his girlfriend. No longer did he just like her for her mind and personality, and he hated it. Everytime she walked past him and smiled, he always looked at her face, and smiled back, but then, for no reason whatsoever, he would turned around and watch her walk, unintentionally focusing on her upper legs. Once he even found himself drooling. He couldn't stand it.

And as if fate wasn't cruel enough to him, puberty for Saria ended up making her look cuter and more beautiful than ever. She, like Link, got taller, but not nearly as much as Link had. She also began to look a bit more like Cheryl in shape, as in, her chest became more predominant, and small, faint curves were beginning to form on her sides.

It was amazing how good she looked and how much she grew in three years.

The very thoughts were bad enough for Link, wanting Saria how he did, and he was so sure that if she ever saw him, how he was now, that she would never want to talk to him again. But, what was worse, is that while no one was around, Link would give in to the very thoughts that he hated, and would begin to fantasize he and Saria doing the very things that Rareen told them not to do. He sometimes saw himself even hurting Saria for his own pleasure, and after that, he would stop himself, because he couldn't bear the thought of Saria being hurt.

How he first started, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew that every so often, when no one was in the house, or everyone was asleep, he would 'masturbate,' as he heard Xavier mention it before, to these evil thoughts of an imaginary, more seductive version of Saria, created by his wild, evil, adolescent mind.

Once he was done, however, he would hate himself, and vow never to do anything of the sort again, only to be plagued by the same actions and thoughts the next day.

"Oh Saria…" He moaned as he practiced the imaginary feeling of being inside the girl he loved.

More and more disturbing images filled his mind; well, they weren't disturbing if you were horny, which Link was, even if he didn't know what it meant.

Saria was in the shower that XT had installed onto Xavier's house, and Xavier, Cheryl, and Rareen were out shopping. They had left Link alone because he faked sleeping in.

And even now, he was still near his bed, sitting in a corner, with his shorts down, not even fully dressed yet, playing with himself.

He called her name a bit more, and a tad bit louder, trying to make the experience a tad more authentic. He figured he had about four minutes still until he was to reach his 'orgasm', or so he thought it was called. The thirteen year old boy hadn't used the word before, and had only heard it be used once before by Cheryl, talking to Xavier about once of their 'experiences' that technically he wasn't supposed to have heard.

* * *

Saria had gotten out of the shower, cut short by an annoying noise that she swore she heard from above the drowning noise of the water falling.

She looked in the crude mirror that XT had installed, that still somehow work wonderfully, and looked at how she had changed, still in shock to it all.

Like Cheryl, she was getting a curvy figure, her hips starting to get a bit wider, her abdomen sucking inward a bit, making a funny squiggle down her side. Also, any childish bulges she had, from any excess cartilage or fat, were gone, used up completely, as she grew.

She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that, also like Cheryl, she had a larger chest. And, that the very breasts that the long dead Randall so dearly coveted, were now growing with her body.

The only major downside to this puberty thing was the infamous menstrual cycle. For about three months now, she had been experiencing this horrid feeling, and couldn't help but feel tortured when it came around. She remembered her first time, and it wasn't fun at all.

She also felt more attracted to Link, and often felt a bit awkward around him. He was already her boyfriend, and she couldn't ask for anything more, but, in the back of her mind, something tugged her to be even more than that. And every-so-often, she would sit alone, fantasizing that one thing that Rareen told her not to do; sex, as Cheryl called it, and Saria always had a different version of Link, one who was a bit darker than the one who was her boyfriend, one who wasn't afraid to break the rules and do this dastardly deed with her. She was a bit intimidated by her own version of Link, but she was so madly in love with him whenever she felt horny, which she felt often when Link wasn't around.

Sighing at the noise, Saria grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around herself carefully, making sure not to reveal anything. She turned off the warm water that she loved so much, and then slowly exited the room, curious as to what the noise was.

Saria tracked the noises to her bedroom, which Link slept in with her. Listening closer, she kept hearing one word; her name. But, unlike Link saying it normally, he was _moaning _it. Saria made a squeal at this, and peeked into the room.

"Oh Saria…" Link muttered yet again, sitting in the corner, and mainly out of view.

"Yes Link?"

A girly scream came from Link, his voice cracking terribly.

Link hurried to put his shorts back on, thankful that Saria wasn't able to look over her bed to see him fully, and then he sat still hoping that she would go away.

"Link?"

"Ye-yes Saria?" His eyes turned slowly to her.

"Why were you saying my name?" Her perky eyes stared into Link's soul and made him feel even crazier about her; either that, or it was the fact that she was only wearing a towel. Link's blood was not going to stop flowing, that was for sure.

"Well, I uh…"

"Come here Link." Saria patted a spot on the bed she was sitting on.

Obediently, Link got up and sat where Saria wanted him to, his shorts bulging terribly.

"Link, why are you pants like that? Were you-?"

"Well…" Link didn't want to lie to her, "yes…" He let out a small, faint sigh.

"Ah, and that was why you were moaning my name?"

Link nodded mournfully.

"Hey, it's ok."

"Really?"

"Here, I'll make you a deal."

Link's ears perked up.

Saria thought about what she was about to do, and let loose a tentative sigh; it was against all of the rules before her.

"I help you finish the job, and we don't let anyone else know." Saria didn't wait for an answer, and began to stroke at the bulge in Link's pants.

"Saria!" Link shrieked in shock.

"What? Didn't you want me to do this?" Saria smiled seductively towards him, making Link nearly melt.

"Do you by chance have a different version of me in your head?"

Link nodded, biting his lip to avoid the strange feeling Saria was giving him.

"Then how about this, I'll be your Saria, if you be my Link?"

"What?"

Saria sat next to Link as he slowly pulled his pants down, revealing his erect appendage.

"Ooh, so that's what it looks like. Hmm…" Saria began trace the blood vessels on it, and gently tickled it a bit.

"St-stop that!" Link laughed.

"Ok then…" Saria grasped it more firmly, and began to move her hand up and down on it, "Like this then?"

"Oh… yes Saria…"

Saria smiled, she was making Link very happy.

With one hand, she held up her towel, sitting next to Link, and partially facing him. With her other, she slowly rubbed Link's fifth appendage, watching as his head leaned back against the wall, and a small amount of drool came from his mouth.

"Sa-Saria, wh-what about Ra-Rareen?" Link managed to get out. Both of them knew that Rareen would never condone such behavior.

"She doesn't have to know. She left fifteen minutes ago on a trip that will take her thirty minutes to get there, four hours to shop, and another half hour to get back. What she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" Saria half-smiled at this. Link only tried to mimic it.

"Ooh… Saria, you're better than me."

"At doing this?"

Link nodded his head and then let it fall backwards again against the wall.

A few minutes into the process, Link was beginning to feel a desire to go a bit faster, but he didn't want Saria to stop, so he said nothing, and let her do her thing. Also at this point, a small white blob of his ejaculation came out, even though he hadn't even reached anything close to an orgasm.

"Ooh, what is that?" Saria noticed the little splotch of white on Link.

"Um…" Link didn't know how to say it, "That happens when I do this."

"Shouldn't there be more?"

"After a point, yeah."

"Oh." Saria eyeballed it strangely, a weird feeling coming across her.

She stopped rubbing Link, and then held a hand to her face.

"I must be out of my mind…" She giggled and looked at Link's face again, and then let her gaze go back to his genitals.

"Saria?" Link whimpered slightly.

Saria answered with moving her head closer to his appendage. Reaching her tongue, out, she licked the small white liquid up. Link squealed at this, and his whole body jolted upwards.

"Saria!"

"What?"

"That felt…" Link was wide eyed as he looked at her.

"Then maybe I should…" Saria held her head closer to his genitals again, and lick yet again.

"Ooh!" Link jolted yet again.

A few more licks, and then Saria tired to wrap her small tongue around it, only to make Link squeal a bit more.

"Yes, I must have lost my mind today…" Saria giggled again and looked dumbly at Link, who returned the look with a confused one of his own.

Saria opened her mouth a bit, and wrapped her lips around Link, making Link's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

Still licking a bit with him inside her mouth, Saria moved her head up and down a bit to simulate the rubbing motion.

After about half a minute, Saria noted that more of the white stuff, or at least, something, was coming from Link. She licked this up and took her head off of him.

Saria felt strange. Hearing Link moan how he did was making her feel this way. Many tingling feels shot across her body, begging for the favor to be returned, but she wasn't sure how he would handle it.

"Ok, I've got another crazy idea…" Saria whipped away the last of Link's clothing, and let him sit upright.

"What?" Link tilted his head, and felt tempted to cover himself a bit.

"Oh, Rareen is going to kill me… Link, kiss me!" Saria didn't let him answer, and reached out for his head.

Moments later, their tongues again connected. They never got tired of this feeling, no matter how many times they did it, and it would always be the same. Both would feel lightning coming across their bodies, and waves of heat and sensation would overcome them.

As Saria kissed, she began to let go of her towel, and eventually, just cast it off. The moment she did this, Link stopped.

"Link?" Saria sat on top of him, keeping clear of his still erect appendage.

"Saria… you look so…" Link kept trying to resist the urge to stare at her breasts, but they were nearly in his face.

"Oh, you like these?" Saria placed her hands underneath her breasts and lifted them up higher, even if they were a bit small.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" Link felt faint.

"Link? I licked you, now, please… I want the feeling too." Saria guided his head to her chest, and let him kiss and lick it, just as Randall had done years ago. "Oh… much better…"

Saria sat on her legs, and Link's legs were spread out in front of her, inching closer every so often.

"Link, try here…" Saria got off of her legs, and lay on her back, throwing her bare legs in front of Link.

Silently, Link grabbed her right leg, and kissed the skin gently, hearing Saria moan from it.

"Ah…" Her eyes glazed over as her head leaned back farther.

"More?"

"Much."

Link smiled, and began to kiss closer and closer to the part where her legs joined, only to hear her moans intensify.

As Link's lips made it to the bare skin right above her genitals, Saria began to squirm a bit.

"Hmm…" Link looked at how her genitals were different than his own.

"What Link? Why did you stop?"

"Curious. What is this?" Link pointed to a few areas on her genitals and waited patiently for Saria to answer.

"Ok, I don't know what they all are to be honest, I was never taught this. But I know this much, it feels really good for you to rub that thing." Saria pointed to a small bulb of erected skin.

Link tilted his head as he began to twirl his finger around it, watching as Saria convulsed in pleasure.

"AH! Link, th-that is s-so nice!"

Saria constant moaning hit Link hard, and after a few minutes, he could barely control himself any longer.

"Saria… I-I…" Link stopped and set Saria's legs off of his hips.

He repositioned himself over her, and kissed her gently on the lips. His pelvis eased its way to hers, and hovered over her genitals.

"Link? Are we going to…"

"Do-Do you want t-t-to?" Link smiled wryly.

"Ye-yes…"

Link eased himself even closer to her genitals, his fifth limb directly at the entrance to Saria's inside.

"You're move."

"That's not fair." Saria whimpered as she let her body push downwards a small bit.

Saria's eyes widened, and tears began to form. Nothing had ventured in there before.

"Ow! Ow!" Saria gritted her teeth as Link instinctively pushed on.

"Slower? Should I stop?"

"Yes to the slower… ow! But no to the second. I wanted this to happen, and I know that it will get better…"

"Ok." Link said carefully as he slowed himself.

"AHHH!" Saria screamed as Link went a bit farther.

"Out?"

"Yes. Sorry Link… I just need to get used to this." Saria said crying a bit, feeling the blood of her membranes being shattered come out as Link did.

Link felt hurt, but the pleasure he felt, which he found hard to restrain, prevented him from showing it.

A little bit of practicing going in and out, Link began to push a bit farther, only to make Saria scream and wail a bit more.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but… it feels so weird… and it does hurt."

"Are you sure I shouldn't stop?"

"Yes. No stopping."

Saria gritted her teeth and waited as Link pumped himself in and out a small bit. Slowly, with each thrust, the pleasure was starting to show.

Saria's hardened expression of pain began to melt. Her teeth unclenched and instead opened dumbly, letting no intelligible words out, and her hands slowly crept back up to her breasts, and her fingers tracing the sides of her nipples.

"There we go…" Saria moaned as Link slowed down.

Link looked down, two different liquids, none of which seemed to be his, were staining the bed.

"Uh, Saria?"

"What?" Saria looked up and looked at the blood and other liquid. "Oh no… well, at this point… maybe we can clean it? I'm not going to let you get out of this that easily."

"Ok then." Link eased her back onto the bed and placed his arms in the space between her armpits and torso.

"Ready?" Link said, looking deeply in her eyes, her own filled with the lust his imaginary Saria had.

"Yes." Saria squeaked as she held her breasts, her arms wrapped around Links.

Link pushed in again, and let Saria take in the feeling.

"And out." She said as he pulled out a bit again.

Link went in again, and Saria again moaned like crazy.

"AHH! Link, speed up, that is so good!"

Link, obediently, did as he was told, speeding up the process again and again, empowered by the groaning and moaning sound Saria was making.

"HARDER!" She screamed at him, and Link complied.

Heat filled the room, making both of them sweat like dogs. Red coloring filled their cheeks, but they thought it was blush.

"Link!" Saria wailed, her hand now clenching her breasts in a death grip, only making her scream more.

Link, as his nature always implied, was silent, only making Saria think he was stronger.

Then her breathing became erratic. She took a breath with each thrust, and they were fairly short ones too. And she was even faster to exhale, but there was a long time that it seemed like she wasn't breathing.

Minutes of this, and Link began to notice something, it was becoming harder for him to thrust.

Both his appendage, and her walls were causing this. Saria was contracting, and Link was expanding, making it all the more pleasurable.

Saria's breathing increased even more, and Link's thrusting became a bit more aggressive, and then they both felt it.

"Saria, I think I'm about to-"

"LINK!" Saria interrupted as she felt the rest of the white stuff she had licked off of Link rush into her.

"OH!" Saria moaned wildly as she let go of her chest and fell backwards.

Link too, completely exhausted, fell on top of Saria.

"Oof! Link… that was amazing." Saria said with a trail of drool on her mouth.

"And you weren't?"

"That is a lot of stuff… that white stuff…"

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah, even now, I feel it right… here." Saria point to a spot on her lower abdomen and Link looked at her wide-eyed.

"I'm that far in?"

"And that stuff obviously is fast."

"Oh."

Saria sighed, her breathing still a bit erratic. Her chest trembled beneath Link, and she loved every second of it.

"Link… I-I love you." Saria couldn't move.

"I love you to Saria." Link moved his head sluggishly to hers, and somehow, she managed to lift her head up for a kiss.

"That feeling, you being inside me… oh it feels so weird!"

"Does it-?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. It feels good. Even now, I can feel all of that liquid trickling between us down there, and coming out ever so slightly."

Saria held her hand down there, and scooped up a bit of the strange liquid.

"What even is all of this? I mean, I see the blood, that's probably mine from all of the pain." Saria tried to sit up and get a better look at it, but couldn't budge with Link pinning her, which she didn't mind at all.

"And there's a bit of my stuff." Link pointed humorously, getting slightly up.

"And the rest must have come from me, I really wonder what it all is though…"

"Ask them then."

"But we can't let anyone know about this! Rareen would kill us!"

"The stains…"

"Ooh crap. Link, I really don't want you to get off of me, but I think we have too…"

Link slowly retracted himself from Saria, making both of them moan a bit more, and then finally they were out of each other.

"Oh my…" Link said as he noticed he was covered in blood as Saria's strange substance.

"Maybe we could bring all of this into the shower?" Saria smiled, still lying on the bed tired.

"Maybe…"

"Then let's get this thing washed!" Saria went off, still naked, to find a bucket to rinse the blankets.

Link pulled off the covers, happy to see that they had only dirtied the first two layers of thin sheets.

"Ok, I'm back. Now quick, let's get this stuff washed and hung outside, I don't care if anyone sees me like this if you don't."

"Nope, besides, we're all alone out here."

"I know, I love it."

Saria and Link both carried a bucket of water and a part of the blankets. They took each to a small room, opened to the outdoors, and poured the water on the blankets, getting them wet, and rinsing the substances off quickly.

"That was pretty easy…" Saria mumbled as she and Link hung up the blankets to dry, a small discoloration was all that remained on the blankets.

"Good, now let's go rinse off." Saria pulled Link towards the bathroom, her legs stumbling a bit from the lack of energy.

As soon as they got into the room, they shut and locked the door, and Saria turned the water on; which was usually pretty warm due to XT's tampering.

"Ok, it's ready." Saria stepped in, and Link squeezed himself in as well.

"Tight fit… A well, you can finally help me wash my back!" Saria joked as Link rolled his eyes.

Link looked at Saria facing the shower, letting her hair get wet and wash away her sweat.

He couldn't help but watch the water continue down her perfect skin, tracing any groove she may have on her body.

"You're so beautiful…" Link awed as Saria turned to show him a smile, and then turned around again to get wet in the shower.

Then Link felt a bit daring. He looked at Saria's upper thighs watched the water run around that. Still feeling daring, he grabbed underneath it with one hand, and watched Saria jolt upwards. From this jolt, she slipped, and fell backwards onto Link, who caught her but slipped down as well.

"Link! You animal!" Saria teased as she turned her body around on Link, now meeting with him chest to chest.

"Again then?" He looked at her innocently.

"Of course…" Her smile had never been as seductive before.

Saria slid her groin over Link's, and waited for him to slip inside.

Again, the moaning returned, but this time, without the screaming or crying.

"Yes Link, please, a bit harder, a bit faster." Saria squealed as Link held her up by her breasts with his hands and her groin with his.

Her legs pushed against the shower wall, and held herself for Link to do away with, which she absolutely adored.

This time, it wasn't as dramatic, but it felt the same way, overly pleasurable.

A few minutes in, they both began to repeat their orgasms.

"Saria, I think I'm about to do it again…" Link warned as Saria moaned out in pleasure.

"AH LINK!" Saria felt his ejaculation rush into her, and she again collapsed in exhaustion, this time with the cool water, in comparison to her body temperature, cooling her off.

"Amazing…. Absolutely… amazing…" She breathed out onto his rugged chest.

"I know you are…" Link said as he held her tightly.

The two lay like that for another few minutes, saying nothing, taking in the moment.

"Link, we just broke about all of the rules Rareen told us about when it came to our relationship."

"I know."

"But it felt so good…"

"I know." Link said again, smiling wider.

"I wish I wasn't so tired, I might do it again."

"So would I."

"Link, how dirty of you!" Saria playfully hit his chest.

"I know…" Link said, leaning his head back onto the shower's floor.

Saria just lay there, still pressed against his chest, breathing heavily.

"You know, Randall was right."

Link hands became fists as he let go of Saria momentarily.

"What?"

"He said that if Link were doing it, I'd like it."

"Oh," Link sighed and laughed.

"You did almost everything he did and was going to do."

"Sorry…"

"No, don't say that. I don't want you to be. Besides, if you were a love slave owner, I would be your love slave so willingly, you don't even know."

Link looked at her curiously.

"Saria?"

"I love you Link… and I am so happy I gave up my immortality for a life of this; even if that life will end one day."

"Me too."

"Now, I am curious. Cheryl said something about that process making kids, how?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think I want to do this more often, I want a kid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"You're 13."

"I know, and so are you."

"We're too young."

"I'm 586 and you are mentally probably 32. I think we're old enough."

"No, physically."

"What about it?"

"You're too small still."

"For a kid? Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"I don't care. I'm pretty sure that I could handle it."

"Ok… I guess if you could handle me…"

"Then I could handle a little you… haha…" Saria giggled as she buried her head into Link's chest. "I'm so tired Link…"

And with that, Saria fell asleep from exhaustion. Link held her gently as the water continued to flow in between them. Link would've drifted off to sleep to, but the strange feeling of his ejaculate and her strange substance mixing around his genitals and then seeping out around them kept him unwillingly awake.

He got up, pulled himself out of a sleeping Saria, and then helped her rinse herself off.

After he had cleaned both of them off, he helped a naked Saria dry off and he helped himself there too, and then carried her off to bed.

A last glance at her perfectness, and then got her brassiere and panties on her, and set her on their bed. He too got dressed, only putting his shorts on and jumping right next to her.

He wrapped the covers around them, and kissed her forehead gently, and in minutes the couple fell asleep in the middle of the day, both exhausted from breaking the rules, and barriers, of their relationship.

* * *

**Now go read "Blessing of Life" you horny hoodlums.**


	2. Blessing of Life 12 to 13

**The following takes place IMMEDIATELY after Chapter 12 of "The Blessing of Life". It's a lemon. Enjoy, if that's your thing.**

* * *

Instantly, Rareen felt funky, and fell down onto the ground.

"Rareen?" John asked quickly, helping her up.

"I feel strange…"

"That was one sip." John stated.

"I know… I-I don't do well with the alcohol…" Rareen's speech was slightly slurred, and she was obviously not completely sober.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know? Seduce me?"

"I like the sound of that." John walked over to the door, and locked up tightly, making sure that the room was as soundproof as ever.

Rareen stood in the middle of the room, looking at him dumbly.

John came back, and looked Rareen down, inspecting her.

"Hmm… every aspect of you is completely proportional…" John admired, focusing on her upper chest, hips, and lower regions.

Rareen of course blushed.

"How about we inspect your legs more closely?" John suggested, helping Rareen onto the bed.

He lifted Rareen's long dress up to her bikini area, exposing her undergarments, and began to look at her legs. Rareen's face was redder than an apple.

"Hmm, fair, seemingly smooth. Let's see how smooth though…" John began to stroke the inside of Rareen's leg, and she jerked a bit.

"John…" Rareen said through half closed eyes.

"Yes Rareen? You like?"

"Mmmm hmmm…" Rareen licked her lips and instinctively began to rub her upper chest.

"There already? Wow, you don't play with yourself that much, do you?"

"No…" Rareen shook her head no and continued to massage her chest.

"Then do you want me to go deeper on your leg?"

"Do as you please. I am your toy as you are mine." John smiled devilishly.

His hands went even closer to her panties, and continued to massage the area.

"Ooh…" Rareen said, reaching her hands underneath her blouse, making sure not to remove her shirt and thus reveal the wings she was painfully leaning on.

Her hands made contact underneath her brassiere to her breasts, and she began to massage them to a fuller extent.

"Hmm…" John grabbed her panties, and pulled down slightly, making her grope at her breasts tightly,

Once her genitals, fair and perfect, like the rest of her, were exposed just barely, John gave them a glace, and looked at Rareen, her eyes closed.

"May I?" He asked sincerely.

Rareen nodded, drool coming out of her mouth slightly.

John poked at her already erect clitoris, and made faint circles around it.

Rareen howled at this, and her body jerked upwards.

"More?"

"Mmmhmmm!" Rareen encouraged through a slight moan.

John began to rub her clitoris a bit faster, and watched Rareen jerk and twist in pleasure.

Rareen alone was heating the room up, and to keep his cool, John cast off his shirt, revealing his perfect abs.

"Are you a fairy?" Rareen asked panting.

"No, why?"

"Fairies have perfect bodies…" John then chuckled.

"No, are you? I mean, you ARE perfect."

"Umm…" Rareen pulled away from his rubbing, unwillingly, and scooted back a bit.

"Rareen?" John asked, not intruding her anymore.

"Do you want the honors of unbuttoning my blouse?" She asked quietly.

"Sure, why?" Rareen got off of the bed, taking small steps to make sure she didn't trip on her panties which were in the middle of her thighs.

"Just do it." Rareen begged, standing in front of him.

Slowly, John began to undo each button on Rareen's shirt, and thus revealing her perfectly smooth stomach and abdomen. As he did this, Rareen unbuckled his belt, and let his pants hang loosely over his hips.

"Ok, you asked if I was a fairy, right?" Rareen asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but you're not, right?"

"Well…" Rareen's wings unfolded in front of John, and she smiled wryly.

"Oh my gosh… you're a…"

"Fairy. Enlarged by a potion."

"Wow… so I'm fucking a fairy?" A twisted smirk came across his face.

"Yes, technically."

"Cool."

"You're fine this it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't mind you if you're on bottom though, right?"

"If I fold them up, then it doesn't hurt as much…"

"Ok then, we'll try something different than traditional, guy on girl here…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well…" John loosened Rareen's small belt, and let her dress fall down to the floor.

"Ah…, back on the bed?"

John lowered her to the bed again, and Rareen sat there, waiting, shuddering at the cold feel of the blankets against her bare bottom.

"So, can you like, fly, and stuff?" John asked as he began to rub her legs again, watching as she began to release fluid onto the bed in her excitement.

"When I'm smaller." She said through a moan.

"How do you get smaller? And how much?"

"The size of your pinky finger?"

"Not my index, like this one?" He held out his index finger, Rareen was wondering what he was doing.

"No, pinky."

"Oh, this one?" He held out his pinky to her.

"Yeah, that one-!" Rareen jumped and was interrupted as John stuck his pinky finger into her.

"Not, this one?" He asked as he stuck his index finger into her genitals.

"I guess… that one… works…" Rareen spoke with her mouth rarely closing, drool coming out quickly.

John used his finger expertly, and wiggled it around, making Rareen jump, twist, and cringe accordingly.

"You like?" He asked seductively.

"I… like…" Rareen's small tongue hung out, and she panted heavily.

"More?" John asked, pulling his finger out, Rareen let loose an incredible moan.

"More!" Rareen begged, and John responded.

This time, two fingers entered her.

Moving in and out, and then twisting around, Rareen grasped underneath her bra tightly, and began to breathe very heavily.

"John…" Rareen sighed again and again, moaning his name pleasurably.

"Enough?"

"More!" Rareen kept begging, but John came out for a lost time.

"You like this a lot?"

"Mhhmmm!" Rareen mumbled, licking up her drool off of her mouth.

"Can you help me out a bit then? I know I'm erect from seeing a naked fairy, but, I need further stimulation." John taunted, taking Rareen's place.

"Ok then… how about this?" Rareen slowly began to remove John's pants, revealing his erect fifth limb, throbbing slightly.

"You can do better I know." John again taunted.

"Then how about this?" Rareen unhooked her bra and cast it away, and then did the same with her panties, then she stood in front of him.

"Wait, hop for a second." John looked at her curiously, and she did as she was told. Her perfectly sized breasts jostled up and down slightly with her jump, making her moan a bit.

"Oh so sexy…" John sighed.

"Hmm… so, I've never been with a man before. You want me to do this, right?" Rareen grasped his extra appendage and moved it up and down with a small rhythm.

"Oh yeah…" John let loose a moan.

Rareen was feeling terribly horny here, and thus let a hand move to her genitals and rub her erect clitoris.

"John…"

"Rareen…"

John was beginning to look hornier, and seemed tempted to jump up and have Rareen right there and then, but he let her do her thing.

"I want to try something strange…" Rareen said, giggling.

"What?"

"Hold on…" Rareen stopped, and shuffled around through their clothes.

Soon, she found her PDA, and then brought out a "Drink Me" drink, and a "Eat Me" cake.

"What are those?"

"Keep the cake by the bed, and DO NOT move my PDA."

"PDA?"

"Never mind." Rareen took a step backwards, and drank the drink. Within seconds, a ball of light was in her place.

"You CAN fly!" John yelped excitedly.

"That's not all I can do…" Rareen flew to his genitals, and stood at the top of it as if it were a mountain to climb, but only twice her size.

"Rareen?"

Rareen hopped down and hugged the top of his manhood, shaking herself, and spinning around it.

John shook at the feeling, which only increased his pleasure.

"Rareen? Do-Do you like this too?"

"Yeah! I'm getting rubbed down by you here."

"I think… I think I'm good enough for it now…" John said praying he would come yet.

"Ok then…" The pink ball flew to the cake, and Rareen nibbled on the structure.

A few moments later, Rareen was sprawled out on top of John, smiling.

"A fairy… you ARE special." John said, staring into her eyes.

"Can I not go on the bottom?"

"Sure. How about… the wall?"

"Wall?" Rareen didn't get a response, instead, she was again picked up and brought to the wall.

"I'll pick you up, and set you on myself, and you'll have to guess from there."

"Ok…" Rareen said, but then was lifted up.

She came down, and John went inside her.

"JOHN!" Rareen almost jumped off of him.

"Oh Rareen… you feel so sweet around me…"

"Ow…" A small amount of blood trickled down in between them.

"Just ignore it, all will be better in a few pumps." John pressed Rareen up to the wall, and lurched deeper into her.

"AAAAAAAUGGGH!" Rareen shrieked.

"It's ok Rareen, I'm coming out now." John pulled back, and a bit more blood gushed from Rareen's genitals.

"John…"

"And in."

"AAAAAAUGGHHH!" Rareen cringed, feeling John inside her was exhilarating.

"And out."

"Ahh… John… more…"

John lurched in again, and then pulled out very fast.

"AHH! Again! Again!" Rareen cheered him on, loving this feeling.

"Then the pumping begins." John thrust into her over and over and over again, and Rareen moaned in pleasure each time.

"John! John! Jooooohhhhn!" Rareen panted, more drool slipping between them, making her breasts slide between both of them more easily.

"Rareen! Damn, you're getting so much hotter." John sighed as he pumped harder.

Rareen kissed John on the lips here, still pumping, and she let him slide his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues mingled, and they broke their kiss, tongues still mingling outside their mouths, creating more drool to slide together with.

Rareen then began to contract around John, and with each thrust, it got worse, making it harder to pump.

"JOOOOHHHHN! I-I-I! I'M COMING!"

John sped up to make her first intercourse orgasm as pleasurable as possible, and to increase his chance of coming with her.

"RAAAAREEEEEN!" John's hands slid over her breasts and he began to grope them.

Rareen made her last contraction over him, and this caused him to reach his orgasm point.

He kept going, and felt all of her ejaculate soaking up their areas.

"I'M COMING!" He roared, thrusting deeply into her orgasmic body.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Rareen shrieked, feeling all of John's cum enter her body with three powerful releases, all in between enormous thrusts.

John fell backwards onto the bed, and Rareen, being attached to him via genitals, followed.

Rareen kissed John again and again and again over the lips, and he kissed back, loving the female fairy atop him.

"Fairies are great."

"You… were… amazing…"

"You were too, Rareen. I'm glad we did this." He kissed her lightly, and she clung to him.

"Can we do this another time?"

"When are you free?"

"When are you? I'm always free."

"Tomorrow for dinner? Same bar?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to get off of me?" John suggested kindly.

"No. I never want you out of me again. All night. We'll stay warm in the cold weather…" Rareen began to pass out of consciousness.

John then pulled the covers up to Rareen's bottom, and stopped there to massage it.

"Ahh…" Rareen moaned again.

Then, John continued to move a little bit, creating more pleasure for them, going in and out ever so slightly. Rareen picked up her breasts, and lifted them as close as she could to John's face, and his head came close to them and began to lick and kiss them.

"Never stop… never…" Rareen said as she began to fall asleep out of exhaustion.

"Rareen?"

"Over 600 years of sexual build up, all released in one dreamy night… I love you John…"

"Man you were right." He said, pausing on his breast licking, "I won't ever be that old."

"I love you John…" Rareen whispered into his ear as she began to nibble on it.

The night dragged on like that, both barely awake, continuing their sexual escapade. All the way unto the brink of dawn, when both fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

**There you go, now, continue reading "The Blessing of Life" you horny hoodlums.**


	3. Blessing of Life 18 to 19

**The following takes place immediately after chapter 18 in "The Blessing of Life". It's a lemon. It's a rape. I really hope none of you "enjoy" this.**

* * *

Saria lay underneath Randall. Her clothes had been forcibly removed, and this included her undergarments. His hulking body stood over her naked one. She was trapped, trapped between a cushiony bed, and a rock hard humanoid. There was no way out. The only way she could get lucky was if Link burst the doors and saved her, but she heard no footsteps, so, he would be late.

"Saria, I'm going to enjoy this, aren't I?" Gannon laughed, beginning to shake off a small portion of his pants, revealing his fifth limb, like the rest of his body, similar to a monster.

The moment she saw it, she closed her eyes. Two things ran through her mind very quickly. The first was what Cheryl told her when Randall first tried this; _don't do as he says, make no noise, do not show emotion, he will hate it. _And '_there is no way he expects to put THAT in me…_'

Saria looked back up at Randall, and tried to keep her jaw from trembling.

"You are so cute Saria… even now, as you tremble beneath me, so cute." His face got closer to hers, and began to whisper softly into her ear, even if he wasn't saying anything.

She felt his hands slide across her body, and they eventually stopped at her breasts. Grabbing at them like toys, laughing a little at Saria's face.

She was trying her best to show no emotion. She liked this feeling, but refused to enjoy it if it wasn't Link.

"You like this?" Gannon asked as he began to rub his thumbs over her nipples quickly, still whispering into her ear.

Saria said nothing, and bit her lip with a death grip, trying with herculean effort to not show any signs of want of this man.

"I can see right through that, you love this. Don't you? Even now, I bet you're wishing that you could've spent a few days with me doing this, don't you?" He asked, beginning to lick her ear, still playing with her breasts.

Saria sunk deeper into the bed, either from trying to get away from him, or being pushed there by Randall's push on her upper chest.

"Cry Saria, you're always cuter when you cry, so do it!" He growled, becoming impatient with her stubbornness to cooperate.

He squeezed her breasts, and pinched at her nipples, at this, tears began to well from her eyes.

Her first mistake of this sexual activity, she let loose a crying moan.

"Again! Saria, again!" He ordered, pinching at her again, tears now openly flowing from her eyes.

Saria didn't do anything, and Randall growled in frustration, he lowered his head onto her mouth, and stuck his tongue inside. As their tongues met, it was obvious that Saria didn't want to cooperate with him, she pulled her tongue back as far as she could. But then, Randall's tongue, like a serpent's, somehow met hers, sliding around the edges of her tongue, her tongue was being brought out, she still held back, but Randall got her to open her mouth wider, and pulled her tongue out of her mouth, subconsciously begging for more, even though she didn't want him to do it.

He licked at her tongue, and the saliva began to drip onto her face, her eyes closed tightly.

The moment she felt this saliva hit her, she recoiled, and her tongue shot back into her mouth, but it was too late. Randall got too much out of it, and was now hornier than ever.

"Time to show you such power you little slut." Randall laughed as his genitals hit the outside of Saria's. She let loose a yelp at the feeling, and Randall laughed again.

"Open wide." He cackled, forcing himself into her.

At that moment in time, Saria felt like she had never experienced pain before. Randall was huge compared to Link, and he held nothing back. Saria remembered the first time she and Link did this, he was gentle, and asked her permission to continue often, Randall did no such thing. This time, it hurt, badly. Randall was at least twice the length of Link in both diameter and length, and she felt Randall's organ push all of her own organs aside as he thrust in and out.

"Randall…" Saria said, gasping for air as if she hadn't taken a breath in a century, "stop… it… hurts… badly…" She begged, her voice cracking every so often.

"Beg some more, I may consider it."

"Please… stop…"

"All I heard was please, and that exactly what I intend to do." Randall said, forcing his way into Saria like butter, the feeling overwhelming himself.

Tears poured from her eyes as she began to cry. The feeling hurt, but it was a hurt she liked, and she didn't want to. Randall still held onto her breasts, and her hands were on his arms, still trying to get them off, her legs flung about wildly, trying to throw him off, even though she knew that wasn't helping the feeling.

Then, it began to happen. Randall's rhythmic pumping of her began to create pleasure. She at first bit her lip again, closing her eyes, trying to fight it off, but as he continued, she felt the walls of her organs closing and wrapping around Randall tighter and tighter.

"Getting excited are we?" Randall chuckled, beginning to pump faster and harder for Saria.

Saria shook her head no, even though her jaw trembled with the pleasure.

Her legs stopped flinging around, and began to instinctively wrap around Randall's legs, making him smile, his power was winning, and hers was losing.

Saria began to moan now, she didn't want to, but it slipped out revealing her disdainful like to the feeling, and making Randall go even harder and faster.

"Moan my name! Do it!"

Saria bit her lip as Randall began to work her harder, she was on the verge of an orgasm, and Randall didn't even seem close.

"Saria! Moan my name!" He commanded.

Saria was completely overcome with the feeling, and lost all of her judgment.

"R-R-Randall…" She stuttered, broken and spread through slight moans as he went in and out.

"Better?" He asked with a growl.

Saia shook her head no, gaining control over herself.

Then, she came on him.

Her walls pulled very tightly against him, begging him to orgasm with her, but his power overcame that pleasure, and he continued as she was spent. Her body fell limp, legs spread wider, her walls throbbed, and her arms fell off of Randall. Even her head fell sideways, and she twitched with everytime he went in her.

"Can't keep going? I can do this for a long time sweetie. I suggest you get stronger fast, because you're doing this every night from now on."

Saria tried to retort, but she was too tired, and now in pain as Randall continued.

"Stop." She said weakly, wincing at the pain.

"No." He pumped even harder than when she was having her orgasm.

"Stop!" Her voice became louder.

"What was that? Are you begging me again?"

"STOP IT!" She begged, twitching as he continued.

"I couldn't hear you." He snickered.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

"No." Randall said calmly, loving every second of this.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Saria wailed, tears coming from her eyes.

"Scream little girl, scream." Randall encouraged, beginning to massage her already erect nipples again.

Saria did exactly what Randall wanted, she screamed her heart out, yelling at him to stop, wailing about the pain, and crying for Link, who didn't seem to be coming at this point.

"You only prove my point further Saria, I am the most powerful being. I made you, a stubborn whore, whose heart was set on some fairy boy, cry my name over twenty times through both pleasure and pain, he's not coming."

Randall knew he could keep at Saria's vagina for a long, long time, but he needed to get done at some point during this night, and thus he decided to torment the girl even further.

He pulled out of her exhausted body, and turned her over, mashing her face into the pillows.

"What… are you…" Saria started, but then felt Randall grab at her hips and pull them upwards.

"Link ever try this?" He laughed as he pulled the end of her digestive system over himself.

Saria let loose a high-pitched squeal as Randall began to pump her from her ass this time.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, begging him to stop.

"I could do this all night, and the moment you orgasm here, I'll move on to another g-spot on your body. I can see you're tired, and thus the wailing, but still, get used to it." Randall said, Saria beginning to cry again, wailing as Randall said she was.

He still didn't feel his own orgasm coming up, and Saria's ass wasn't the right thing for him, so he moved on.

He pulled out, and grabbed Saria, pulling her limp body over to the pillows on the bed, and propped her up.

"Wha-"

Randall knelt over her, his fifth limb near her face, and grabbed her head, pulling it closer.

"NO!" Saria said, bad mistake.

Randall used the end of her beg to jam himself into her mouth. The moisture and saliva she produced would probably be enough, but he wasn't quite sure.

He grabbed her head and made her simulate the feeling of him pumping in and out of her.

Saria's tongue rubbed back and forth from being stationary, so she tried to pull her tongue back.

Then, she thought of something, she bit down, thinking that maybe she could cause him pain.

It didn't work.

"Ow! Do that again!" Randall commanded, liking the feeling; her bite wasn't strong enough to do more than tickle him.

For Randall, that tickling feeling caused him to leap closer to his orgasm, but he knew that he didn't want to stay in one place on Saria for long. The more she felt demoralized, and the more he claimed on her, the better he felt.

He pulled out of her mouth, loving the feeling of her brushing on his genitals, and pulled her off of the pillows.

"What are you doing now?" Saria's voice was too faint to be audible.

Randall grabbed Saria from under her shoulders, and then positioned his legs on the sides of her hips, slightly crushing her, and placing his fifth appendage between her breasts. He made a pumping motion between them, and then grabbed her subtle breasts, pushing them together tighter, increasing his from this.

Saria's face was one of horror, this was more humiliating that painful, and long ago she forgot any pleasure Randall gave her, and watched as he picked up the pace, forcing her breasts together even tighter, making her wince in pain.

"You like this?"

"No." Saria's face turned into a more authentic pouty face. And Randall sped up even faster, her face increasing in sadness and displeasure.

"Oh Saria, you're so hot." He stated, starting to drool. His hands left her breasts, and grabbed her hands, forcing them onto her breasts, which she instinctively began to grope, and push together herself, and then he took her place, making her arms go underneath his, grabbing the tops of her breasts, slightly brushing against his moving fifth limb.

"Randall…" it started as a beg, "stop…" and ended as a plea.

"Saria… Saria… Saria…" Randall picked up the pace, and then dismounted her, grabbed her hands, and making her massage his genitals rapidly. He himself grabbed hold of his genitals and began to finish off what he started through masturbation. Saria saw the look in his eyes, and closed her own.

"Open wide Saria." He said again as he squeezed himself hard, and then released everything she had been building up in him for the past seven years in a mere three seconds.

Her entire upper torso was covered, and her face had splatters of his fluids on him. He opened her mouth for her and began to shovel parts of it into the opening.

"Look at yourself you pathetic whore, a mess, made so by me. You're too weak, too weak to defend your honor, how pathetic."

He stuck himself in her mouth, and used her to clean his appendage without dirtying his own hands.

Then, whatever mess he had on his hands, he wiped off, on clean parts of her skin, like her abdomen and her hands.

Saria coughed, and let out a bit of the fluid that Randall shoved down her throat.

"Burn in hell." She swore at him.

"I'll break you further." He growled as he began to punch the bones in her limbs to dust.

She cried in agony, begging him to stop again.

"You will heal eventually, until then, you'll remain on that bed until I say so. To be my toy as long as you live, and then, maybe I'll find a way to keep you from aging, to keep you immortal and my little pet forever. In fact, I'll start right now." Randall said menacingly as he hopped off Saria, and pulled what little clothing he took off.

He wandered to a small section in the room and began to whip some strange liquid, chanting into a pot and eyeing Saria every now and again, waiting for his urge to have her came again.

Saria couldn't have watched though, her body felt broken, and limbs of it were. She coughed up more of Randall's ejaculate, and waited, waited for her knight in shining, or in her case green, armor, came to rescue her from the ferocious beast.

* * *

**What a sick fuck. Ok, well, get back to reading "Blessing of Life" my faithful followers.**


	4. Blessing of Life 36 to 37

**The following takes place immediately after chapter 36 in "The Blessing of Life". It is a Lemon. Enjoy, if that's your thing.**

* * *

Saria, still pinned under Link, raced to unbutton her tunic, and Link cast off his, carefully placing himself over Saria, arms above her shoulders, making her feel small again. She loved that feeling. Saria through her tunic where Link's was, and he looked down at her in her sweater, not taking it off yet.

Link tilted his head curiously at the action, but squelched as she kissed him and ran her fingers through the creases on his chest.

Link then wrapped his hands around Saria's waist, and caressed her sides. Kissing her again, and letting their tongues mingle outside their bodies, Link's hands caressed upwards, inside Saria's sweater, and up to her brassiere. Saria moaned slightly, and continued to kiss Link's tongue with hers.

Their breathing increased again, as was expected, and the air in the closed forest got a lot hotter.

"Link…" Saria moaned, leaning her head back onto the tree and Link massaged her upper chest slowly and methodically. Still making them move a bit, his hands weaved their way behind her, and unhooked her undergarments completely, still covered by a sweater. Then, he let that fall down, and continued to grope at her breasts.

"Oh Link… I love you…" Saria pulled one of her arms inside her shirt, and began to grab at her own breasts too, her other arm grasped onto the plant material on the ground with a death grip.

"So," Link said with mock casually, "What do you want me to do better than what Gannon did?" Trying not to ruin the moment.

"I don't know… but… perhaps I-I-I-I-I-I-" Saria's voice was broken by what Link was doing, a cruel little jostling of her upper chest, with an added pinch every now and again.

"You were saying?" Link hummed.

"Link! Oh stop that! Later!" Link started it again for a moment, seeing the drool on the side of her mouth, and then he stopped for a moment.

"Yes my princess." Link kissed her, and Saria grabbed at Link's pants, and pulled them down a tad.

"There! Now I get some revenge!"

"I like the sound of that." Link purred.

"Take that!" Saria spoke with triumph as she began to rub Link's already erect limb, making him whimper a bit.

Link fell to the side of the tree, and Saria followed, rubbing Link with her right hand, and sitting to the left of him.

Link took advantage of this, and began to rub as Saria's clitoris, making her yelp, and lean over, so that her leg were in his face and his were in hers.

"Oh… Link…" Saria moaned again, as Link began to slide his fingers into her shorts, evening the scales a bit.

Then Saria fought for control, and assaulted Link harder, she lowered her body to the point where Link's genitals were, and placed her mouth around him.

His body jerked, and she began to move up and down around him. Link moaned like crazy.

"Saria… not… fair…"

Saria hummed with him inside her mouth, and then began to lick his genital, making him jerk even more; she could feel a hint of his fluids in her mouth, slightly seeping out of the erect limb.

"Revenge…" Link moaned out as he pulled Saria's pants down a tad more, and stuck his face in between her legs.

Then it was her turn to jump, and she stopped pleasuring Link, and fell on her back, moaning as his tongue glided across her walls, and circled the small erect bulb on the lower part of her body.

Sliding gently around, it danced over her walls, and entered.

Saria had no idea Link was so adept with his tongue until now. Reaching farther, and then contracting, it simulated the feeling of Link being inside her, and she moaned wildly.

"LINK!" She wailed, clutching her breasts hard as Link went in and out with his tongue.

She began to release a bit of her fluids, and Link stopped.

"Yes?" Another casual remark that made Saria envious.

"Do… that… again…" She begged, whimpering slightly like another animal in the forest.

"What about those things that Gannon did? I'll try one if you want me to." Link offered, helping Saria take her shirt off.

"Sit here." Saria took off his pants and guided him to sit on her tummy, facing her.

"This is weird…" Link commented.

"Ignore that, pretend you're pumping me, with this." Saria said, pushing her breasts together over Link's fifth appendage.

"Ooh, this could get interesting…" Link made a faint movement, and Saria began to drool.

She pushed herself against the tree again, and the drool poured onto their place of action, making everything slide quicker improving their pleasure.

They tried to moan each other's names, but, it was but an unintelligible "Ohhhh."

A minute and a half of this, and Saria's lower half was begging for attention again.

"Link… please… in…" Her hands guided him to her hips, and back up against the wall again, her back digging into the bark.

"As you wish." Another cool remark. This was why she loved him still, probably.

Link pushed up into her, pushing the walls further apart since he licked her there, and she moaned again.

Link was silent.

"I… hate… you…" She moaned, her voice punctuated by the thrusts of Link as he pushed her higher into the tree.

"Oh?" Link went a bit harder on her and tears came from her eyes.

"You… just… act… so… coooooool." Link placed his hands at her breasts again and licked from in between them to her lips, not stopping.

"And, well, I'm just good like that I guess." His voice didn't falter much.

"Link… how… hard… can… you… go…?" Saria asked brokenly.

Link grinned.

"Are you sure?" Link picked up his pace and Saria moaned loudly, drool dropping onto her chest, making her breasts slide out of Link's grip a bit.

"To… the point… where… you struggle." Saria demanded.

"Ok then…" Link picked up the pace wildly, and Saria's walls tightened tremendously, making Link push on harder.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Saria yelped as Link's pelvis slapped her own.

Saria's grip on Link's shoulder's tightened, and she thrust against him, increasing the feeling exponentially.

"Saria? You… Ok?" Link began to break.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Saria laughed and screamed at the same time.

"Ohhhh Saria…" Link continued his speed and strength, getting larger within her, the feeling just got better and better.

"HARDER LINK! FASTER!" She begged, nails digging into Link's shoulders and teeth bared.

"OOOHH!" Link began to moan with her, Saria began to tighten even more. She began to recoil from him as the feeling increased, feeling like she was shrinking.

"LIIIINK!" She yelped, she was coming.

Link wasn't coming as soon.

Saria's fluids gushed out onto Link's shorts, still partially on him, and he sped up. Her orgasm lasted for a while in comparison to normal, and her breathing became irregular. She tensed as long as she could to preserve the feeling.

Then Link came.

He exploded into her, not having done this in a while it seemed. His fluids seeped into her, and Saria felt it creep upwards into her tummy. Then, as all of their combined fluids dripped down their legs, Saria fell down onto Link.

A few minutes of hard breathing and deep kissing later, Saria spoke.

"We've got to take a shower now… where was that pond?"

"I have no clue… I think it's that way." Link pointed to a random direction in the woods, and Saria began to stir.

She pulled off of him and stood up, naked body exposed to the world. Link stood up with her, pulling up his drenched pants.

Saria pulled on her sweater, and made Link carry the rest.

She was so attractive still, Link thought, watching Saria's large sweater just barely cover her as she walked with him into the forest.

Within a short amount of time, they found one of the small ponds; always with pure, crystal clear water there in Kokiri Forest.

"Well, take a bath." Saria ordered him, leaning against a tree.

Link only jumped into the water, and submerged himself in the six foot depths of the deeper end of the pool.

His head popped out, and Saria was still leaning on the tree, watching him.

"Well?" He asked her, looking expectantly at her and her sweater, Link's pants became cleaner as he treaded water.

"I'm not going in. I want to stay dry as I sleep." Saria yawned to emphasize this.

"Please?" Link pleaded.

"No." Saria said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon." Link begged.

"No." Saria just didn't want to get in the pool.

"Fine then, I'll come to you." Link hopped out of the pool and took a step towards Saria.

"You're wet! Don't hug me!" Saria tried to get away, but Link bear hugged her, kissing her on the neck softly. His wet lips seemed to conduct more electricity than normal, Saria noted as she fell back into a feeling of desire to him.

"Ah… Link…" Saria hummed as Link swayed her side to side, his hands gently caressing her sides as he still kissed her neck.

Saria's hands reached behind her, and pulled Link's pelvis closer to her.

"Hmm…" Link purred into her nape as his hands dropped lower on her body, reaching under her sweater again.

"Oh… My fiancé is an animal I see…" Saria purred with him as he began to stroke her genitals yet again.

Link nodded slightly in agreement at her statement.

He propped his head up, and whispered into Saria's ear.

"Let's go for a swim." He fell inwards to the lake, pulling her with him, and the two fell into the shallow depths of the lake.

Link stood up in the shallower area with Saria still being hugged.

"Oh how I hate and love you…" Saria's head leaned backwards and kissed Link as he slowly massaged Saria's lower body.

"I love you too." Link kissed her back, letting her body tighten up and relax as he began to run his fingers inside her.

"AH!" Saria yelped, begging for more.

"I think Gannon didn't do anything like this." Link laughed as he leaned back, letting Saria's soaked shirt come between them as he lay.

"Link!" Saria moaned out. "Please, Link… this is embarrassing! Getting fingered by my boyfriend in a public place!" Saria squealed, tensing up a bit as Link went faster.

"But you like it?"

"Yes!" Saria's eyes were wide with pleasure, "but what if I come in the water?"

"Then no one will be around to prove it was you." Link smoothly said, unfastening his pants with another hand as he continued to please his future wife.

"LINK!" Saria said, a bit of her fluid fanning out in the lake.

"I know, I know, I'll be right there." Link placed himself in Saria, and she let loose a sigh, their faces just above the water.

"Ah… I feel… complete." Saria sighed as she felt Link's being inserted into her.

"Same here." Link said, enjoying the strange feeling of water sliding around them within her. "Except, it feels more like not being naked anymore. You and I wear one another perfectly it seems."

"We do… now, can you get on with it. I am really horny now, and it is all your fault." Saria whined, and Link gave into her demands.

"Saria, do you mind if I grab onto your waist, and do something?"

"Anything my darling." Saria cooed, liking Links movement.

"Ok then…" Link grabbed Saria's pelvis, and with a combined effort, pumped her from underneath her, her back not as pressed to him as he would've liked, but still, she sat on top of him, and he lay on his back, pleasing her.

"OH!" Saria yelped again, taking her sweater off, and grabbing her breasts tightly, loving, and loving it increasingly, the speed and power Link still had.

A minute of this, and Link took a deep breath, and dove under the water with Saria still attached. Her head just barely reached, and she found it a bit uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath, she followed him under the water, and only wished she could've moaned.

The underwater feeling added a strange feeling, and she could swear they were scaring the fish, as they occasionally swam past her and tickled her skin, only to add to the magical feeling.

Then it began to happen again, Link pushed in deeper, and faster, and Saria's walls began to shrink opposite of Link's limb growing. Saria moaned now, the bubbles coming from her mouth and she lost her air, but oddly, the feeling not breathing felt better on her.

Breathlessly, she came onto Link, and he held her in an orgasm for a few seconds before coming himself. Their mixture spread out into the water, a goopy mess in the crystal clear waters. With their luck, someone would find it later.

Saria, still attached to Link, and literally out of breath, let go of her breasts, and hung limp in the water, attached by Link's physical link to her.

Within a second, she passed out.

* * *

**Now continue reading "The Blessing of Life" for me, my faithful followers.**


	5. Curse of Immortality 36 to 37

**The following takes place somewhere in between chapters 36 and 37 of "The Curse of Immortality". It is a Lemon. Enjoy, if that's your thing.**

* * *

As Zelda led Cheryl and Xavier to the shack that she had mentioned, only one thing was on Cheryl's mind; Xavier. She had spent the last day trying to ignore the building temptation within her to just throw herself on him and force him to make love to her. After being with Randall for so long, and being forced to make love nearly four times a day, she had nearly developed an addiction to the feeling. And, going 'cold turkey' on such a feeling for a day was wrecking her mind terribly; only to be amplified by Xavier's charming flair.

"Well, there you are, I hope you enjoy your sleep." Zelda said as she opened the door to an old shack.

"Oh, we will." Cheryl said, Xavier caught the lust in her voice and nearly gulped.

Zelda left them, or so it seemed, and Cheryl pulled Xavier into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ok, I officially hate you." Cheryl said, trying to look away from him and trying to contain herself.

"Why?" Xavier looked a bit hurt.

"Because, I am a sex addict, and you're hot, and you have made me wait for a freaking day before I could lay my hands on you."

"Ah, I was a bit worried about this…"

"And what's there to be worried about? I'm cute and adorable, aren't I?"

"Nothing, and yes you are-"

"WRONG! I am not cute tonight boy! I am sexy and seductive. Got it?" Cheryl didn't wait for an answer, and latched herself onto him and pushing him down.

Her lips pressed hard onto his own, and she quickly lodged her tongue into his mouth. Xavier, though a bit caught up in the moment, mimicked this foreign action, and moved his own tongue into her delicate mouth.

_Get him horny, then he'll work me harder…_ Cheryl thought deviously as she violently thrashed her tongue around in his mouth, making both of them drool.

A few moments after, Cheryl hit a momentary feeling of satisfaction, but, another part of her hungered for this feeling.

"Ah, th-that was amazing Cheryl…" Xavier said, his eyes closed, and his back still leaning against the sacks of soft material.

"That? Oh, you are in for one crazy night then Xie." Cheryl said, the lust weighing her voice down to a lower tone. She slowly took off the top of her dress, and cast it to the side. Leaving her stomach bare, and tempting.

Cheryl began to smirk as she noted a small bulge in the bottom of Xavier's pants. _Perfect._

"So, ho-how exactly do I do this?" Xavier had never done anything to anyone before, this entire experience was rather new to him.

"Well, usually, after the a kiss like that, and having me, the girl, taking my shirt off, is pretty much a sign to move onto having your feel me up and play with me for a little bit. Then I return the favor a bit, and then we actually go to the intercourse." Xavier gulped at how easy it was for Cheryl to talk about this.

"You rather experienced in this matter, aren't you."

"It was my forced job for a month if you remember. I got used to it."

"Well I'm not."

"Oh yeah, it's your first time. Well, let me tell you this, let your instincts guide you, and remember, we are all alone, and no one will be near us. But, your… performance, will be monitored, and judged harshly, by me, a near professional."

"What a title for yourself…" Xavier tried to chuckle, but was doing so only to contain his fear.

"Relax, Xavier. Relax…" She cooed quietly into his ear, making him shudder.

Slowly, Cheryl took off his own shirt, and skipped 'part one' of the procedure she mentioned.

She began to rub his chest slightly, massaging it, running her finger through the grooves of every single one of his slightly toned muscles. She followed this by rubbing those grooves with her lips, making Xavier shudder a bit.

"That tickles a bit…"

"You know, you're going to have to mimic this to me, or I'll go insane, so, try to pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." Xavier said quietly as she continued to caress his chest.

Eventually, at a point when Xavier was lost in the pleasure, Cheryl began to back away from him.

"Ok, now, you've had enough, I need some love too." Cheryl made a faint whimpering noise, and that apparently had some effect on Xavier.

"What do you want me to do?" Xavier fumbled with his fingers nervously as he looked up at a demanding Cheryl.

"Anything. Anything BUT sitting there and looking dumb. You do realize that you're killing me, right?"

Xavier took this in, and sat up. Gently, he laid Cheryl against the sacks he was just lying on, and he looked down at her, sitting snuggly, with a look of pure desire on her face. She bit her lip, and waited for a few more seconds. He eyed her down, taking in ever curve of her body, and stopped a minute over her chest, covered by a smooth piece of silky material.

"While I'm young you moron!" Cheryl had a slight twitch to her eye.

Xavier began to simply stroke Cheryl's neck and shoulders, making her shudder a bit.

"That's a bit better… Here, let me guide you a bit." Cheryl grabbed his hands that were stroking her, and slowly made them trace her body towards her bra.

Using his relatively large hands and fingers, he slowly pulled up on the piece of fabric, and brought it closer to her neck, exposing the very organs she wanted touched.

He gulped, never expecting in his life that he would do this.

Cheryl, still guiding his hands, made him grasp her left breast.

Sighing in relief, Cheryl let go.

"That is one of my most sensitive spots, experiment a bit, you know I'd love it."

Xavier, still grasping lightly, moved her breast around a bit, and watched as Cheryl giggled and moaned with each movement. To say the very least, watching her like this aroused him. Squeezing a bit tighter, he noted that she would twitch slightly, and let loose a small moan.

Now with a bit more confidence, he grabbed its counterpart, and began to move them around as if they were reflections.

"There… you… go… ah…" Cheryl began to squirm a bit, loving every second of the all-too-familiar feeling.

Getting a bit bored with this, Xavier remembered what Cheryl did to him, and he lowered his head onto her chest.

Carefully using his tongue, he began to outline her breasts, and still move them around with his hands.

"AH! That feels great! Keep up the good work my apprentice." Cheryl still managed to keep a sense of humor as she cast off the rest of her bra as Xavier continued his pleasurable movement.

As his mouth and tongue made it to the center of her breast, she began to moan a bit louder.

"X-Xav-Xavier… watch what… happens if… you bite it." Xavier looked at her like she was insane. "Only a little nibble."

Xavier did as instructed, a was filled with glee as Cheryl grabbed the sack that she was sitting on tightly, and began to lift her back off of it, almost making a screeching noise.

Xavier trailed his way to the other side, only to get the same results.

"Wow, by now Randall would've already climaxed and be done with me."

"Perhaps it is beginner's luck?" Xavier suggested, lifting his head up and not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"More like clueless luck…" Cheryl muttered.

"Now where?"

"I'll give you a hint." Cheryl wiggled her way out of the lower part of her dress.

"Ah…" Xavier gulped again, but thought of an idea.

He pushed Cheryl closer to the wall, and had her face looking at him, both of her legs right next to his arms.

"Oddly, I think this is going to be fun." Cheryl grinned, liked the fact that the only thing between Xavier and her main reproductive organ was a flimsy piece of fabric.

Xavier began to rub the insides of her legs, gently, and slowly, it tortured her, but gave her pleasure.

Eventually, he was rubbing the fronts of his teeth on her inner thighs, making her go crazy.

To exploit the feeling into something more erotic, Cheryl threw her head back, and groped her breasts, moving them around in the fashion that Xavier did.

"Ah, keep that up, it feels… good…" A small trail of drool fell from her mouth to her shoulder.

Xavier picked his head up, tired of having it suspended for so long on each leg.

He looked down at her panties, and noticed something about them; they were darker than the last time he looked at them.

Xavier let his fingers lightly scoop up a bit of the fluid substance emanating from her womanhood, even if it was clothed, and looked at it curiously.

"What is this?"

"You're kidding me right? It is basically my body's way of saying 'NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!' and it is also apparently very sweet." Xavier looked at her again, watching her as she felt herself, and then decided to taste it. His fingers in his mouth, he decided that it was in fact a fairly sweet substance.

"The point is, from that at least…" Cheryl moaned loudly as she squeezed her breasts a bit tighter on accident, "is that you're supposed to crave it."

"Ah, you want me to go to its source?"

"Exactly."

"Is it sweeter?" Xavier stalled her playfully.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not that flexible, wanna taste it for me?" Her voice was too eager and too lusty to ignore.

"Sure, as you wish."

Xavier slid his hands down her sides, making her squirm a bit from being tickled, and then got a grasp on her panties.

Cheryl gleefully put her legs together to let Xavier pull the small amount of fabric off of her.

"EE!" Cheryl squealed, hoping so dearly that Xavier would come inside her finally.

Xavier noted this, and let his head fall down to the two folds of wet skin that she had down there.

Xavier carefully lapped up a bit of the liquid, listening to Cheryl scream in pleasure.

"AH! XAVIER! Do that again!" Her voice eagerly betrayed her obvious desires.

Xavier stuck his tongue into her, and continued to lick and suck the fluid out of it.

Cheryl looked like she would never stop squirming and squealing from it.

Xavier took his tongue out, much to Cheryl's dismay, and looked up at her.

"Now, I've never seen a naked girl before," He said playfully, Cheryl tried to guess what he was hinting towards, "and I'd like to know a little bit about them."

"And what do you wish to know?"

"For example, what is this?" Xavier rubbed a small little bulb at her bottom, Cheryl jumped when he touched it.

"You don't know?"

"Maybe I do, and I'm just taunting you." Xavier smirked as he began to circle it with his fingers, watching Cheryl convulse with pleasure, moaning furiously and letting a few tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"More! Please!"

"But you never told me what it is."

"I-I-I" Cheryl noted that Xavier was circling her clitoris faster, "OH!" She began to tremble. And then Xavier abruptly stopped.

"Wha?" Cheryl looked through teary eyes at Xavier staring her in the eyes.

"You jerk!" Cheryl hit him and placed her own hand in her crotch and began to rub is to make up for the feeling.

Xavier said nothing, but instead grabbed her hand that was playing with herself, and placed it back on her breast again. He began to slowly touch and play around with her clitoris a bit, with an occasional pinch that would send her insane.

"AH!"

"Had enough?"

"Not nearly, Randall, by this point, would've already been inside of me with his manliness."

"Are you saying I'm not man enough for you?" Xavier stopped, and didn't let her hands go to her crotch.

"Please Xie! Keep it up." Cheryl was at his mercy, he was still stronger.

"That's better." Xavier smiled evilly at her.

Then, Cheryl did something he didn't expect. She reached a hand out, and grabbed at his own crotch.

Letting loose an 'eek,' he looked shyly at her.

"You've got to get hornier Xie, else I'll be like this forever."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It isn't enough…" She retorted as she began rubbing the bulge in his pants up and down. Xavier struggled to keep up the rhythm for her though.

"Had enough yet?" She teased him.

"Not- not nearly…" He struggled to get out. Suddenly, he stopped, and unloosened his belt buckle. Cheryl seductively cast it off for him, and brought him closer.

Now with both of them on top on each other, Xavier began to feel Cheryl's trembling body first hand. Chests together, and his lower half hovering over her own, he held the position.

"Evil!" Cheryl growled at him, unable to force him down, or fully remove his pants.

"Let me help you there." Xavier removed his trousers, and let Cheryl tear them off of his legs using her flexible limbs.

Xavier reached down, and rubbed Cheryl a bit more, making her bite her lip and let loose a few more moans.

"Ah, Xie…"

"Is, is this going to be… well…"

"What?"

"Different than…"

"Than masturbation? Yes, very."

"How?"

"Put yourself inside me, you'll know."

"Are you sure?"

Cheryl began to fume.

"Fuck you Xavier!" Xavier was deciding within himself whether he was more shocked by the fact that he had never heard Cheryl use such language, or from what Cheryl did.

As soon as Cheryl swore at him, she pushed her lower regions into his hips, and then thrust down. The moment she did, Xavier realized that a wet substance began to soak his manhood. Gasping at this, he looked down for a moment, and Cheryl laughed.

"Finally! Now, ooh… do you know what to do?"

"I'll take an educated guess." Xavier let the feeling of him being inside her set in his mind for a few seconds more, and then arched his back a bit, to look at her better.

"Pelvic thrusts, Xie, they make the magic happen." Cheryl instructed, letting Xavier grab her breasts again.

"Ooh, I think I'm going to like this…" Cheryl said giddily.

Awkwardly at first, Xavier pushed himself forward, and then retreated.

"Good?"

"Yes!" Cheryl said, obviously delighted.

Xavier used this encouragement to continue the rhythm. As he went, he picked up the pace a bit.

"I feel weird… Let's move positions." Cheryl said, feeling a twinge of pain with each thrust, and knowing it was her body positioning being off.

Cheryl stood up a bit with Xavier still in her, never before had she tried this, and she loved it. She felt Xavier's extra appendage move inside her, and twist ever so slightly with each movement, push the walls of her organs aside, and being more pushy than she could ever be.

In a moment, Cheryl had pushed Xavier onto the sack, facing up at her.

"Now, I get to do the work, until I get tired, understand? And during this process, you will NOT ejaculate, it is FAR too soon for any of that."

"Understood your highness." Xavier stated submissively.

"Now, your hands go here, you get to hold me up from here." Xavier's hands were now grabbing tightly at Cheryl's breasts.

He took in the moment for a few seconds, and loved everything he saw. For starters, drool was leaking from Cheryl's mouth, so she obviously loved everything that was happening. Second, was what their genitals looked like as they intertwined. At the small little gap where her walls met the outside, and his manhood pushed outward, a bit more of her, and his, strange fluid also leaked. Either way, it felt great.

"Now, I begin." Cheryl said confidently as she began to move her hips up and down above him.

If his attempt was good, this must have been heaven. The pleasure overwhelmed him, and he felt heat waves flow off of his body like crazy.

"Cher! You're so hot!"

"I know so are you!"

"Literally though!"

"I know!" Cheryl laughed at the feeling, too familiar, but with Xavier, it felt different, more pleasurable than it really was. Maybe that was because Cheryl was the one raping him this time. But then again, he let her do it, so it wasn't rape either.

Cheryl soon began to make noises, and very strange ones at that. It almost sounded like she was on a boat, getting seasick, but liking it.

"Oh, oh, oh… I love doing this so much… Ahahaha…" Her laughing was calm, but getting rougher.

A few minutes later, she began to thrust here weight side to side, making a new feeling.

Xavier loved it; the feel of her walls pressing violently on one side, and tickling the other, and then switching very rapidly, it made him gasp and begin to pant, as if he wasn't already.

"Now, I'm tired, and I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Cher,"

"Ok, without me touching the floor, or letting you leave, you are going to pick me up, and literally throw my back against the wall."

"Why?"

"The position is great."

"Really?" He asked rhetorically, grabbing Cheryl's bare back and bringing her closer to him.

Possesively, she wrapped her arms around him neck, and he similarly grabbed her upper legs, making her gasp.

As he lifted, her weight pushed down on him even more, causing him to creep into her farther than before.

"AH!" Cheryl yelped in glee as she felt Xavier's appendage push against her digestive track.

"Now?"

"Now we go until you and I have our little orgasm."

"Will it be that little?"

"Shut up and fuck me moron!" Cheryl was about to hit him but stopped midair as he began to comply.

Filled with vigor and fully aroused, Xavier grasped Cheryl's upper legs and violently thrust in and out of her.

"AH! Keep it up Xie!" Cheryl's moans over shadowed the grunts and moans that Xavier quietly made as he pumped faster.

Randomly shouting out his name, Cheryl began to grasp her breast again, rubbing the very hard, and occasionally pinching them lightly. Soon, she arched her back up to his mouth, and shared the drool that was pouring from her mouth to him.

"MHHMMHHMHH!" Cheryl tried to say as Xavier licked up the drool in her mouth.

She pulled back from him, and began to make noises of both pain and pleasure.

"Harder Xie! Very soon!" She pleaded, her chest barely breathing anymore.

Xavier felt her walls closing tighter and tighter around him, and struggled to keep going, but miraculously continued.

"Cheryl… I… think I'm…"

"Push harder into me now!" She barked, drooling seeding across her chest and tears in her eyes.

Xavier's pace suddenly quickened for the reason that he could only assume meant he was about to have an orgasm.

Cheryl noted this and started helping him by thrusting in reverse of him, causing it to go out father, and in deeper.

"AAH! AAHH!" She tried to say something, but only moans came out.

With a final lunge amidst the frenzy, Cheryl wrapped her legs around Xavier and pulled him in closer than either thought possible. Cheryl felt the tip of him pressing hard against her cervix, and she knew that in a moment, it would happen.

At that moment, Xavier let out a large gasp, and let loose all of the pleasure he had built up into her.

Feeling both of their liquids mix, they both squirmed a bit. Xavier collapsed onto Cheryl, and let his face fall into her chest. Normally, she would've wrapped her hands around him, but this time, her hands fell limp onto the sack of whatever they had done this on.

She felt the surplus of Xavier's ejaculate within her, and felt around the spot where they were still intertwined. She scooped a bit of it up, slowly raised it to her face, inspecting it carefully, she saw both her own familiar liquid, and a lot of Xavier's.

"Open wide Xie." She smiled as she held it up to his face.

"Wha-?"

Cheryl jammed her hand into his jaw softly, and poured it into his mouth, and scooped it up with her tongue.

Xavier let it sit in his mouth, and noted that it was oddly sweet, like Cheryl's, but a bit of another flavor, salty perhaps?

"That is what we made." She said calmly as he swished it around in his mouth.

He was tempted to spit it out, but instead kissed Cheryl, and let her willingly consume it, which she seemed to love.

"How can you like it? Eating your seminal fluid like that?" He asked her softly, still pressing her against the sack.

"I don't know, I couldn't do it if I wasn't horny, so, that's why it tastes so good right now." Cheryl looked deeply into his eyes, and felt the cold fluid at their spot of connection begin to be absorbed by their skin and also being made crusty by the air.

"Is there a blanket in here? I am getting really cold with this lack of body heat."

"Yes, of course, there's one right over there."

"Let's see if we can get it without separating." Cheryl smiled, feeling adventurous.

"Ok…" Xavier lifted her naked body up again, letting her cling to him, and they both winced with every step as their bodies jostled their connection around.

"Ohh… that feels so good…" Cheryl moaned delightfully as Xavier picked up a ratty rug off of the ground.

"Yeah…" Xavier went up and down again, just to tease her.

"Ohhhhh… again… again, again…"

"I'm way too tired." Xavier complained, about to pull out of her.

"No. You are going to stay there all night, and I will lie on top of you. We are going to stay like this until we wake up."

"Yes ma'am…" Xavier said as he lay down on his back, Letting Cheryl sprawl herself on top of him, wrapping onto his lean build, and still kissing the inside of his mouth.

Xavier started to do some smaller, barely visible thrusts into her again, very faint, but, after their orgasm, still amazingly pleasurable, seeing as their senses were still a bit shocked from the sensation.

Cheryl's eyes lit up as he did this, her mouth still inside his, she let loose a large sigh, and closed her eyes as he continued to pleasure her.

Then, suddenly, both of then heard a snap, and fell asleep, a blanket now covering them as they still locked lips.

From the outside, a faint thud was heard. It was Princess Zelda, who had been playing with herself as she watched the entire session take place. A small path of drool covered her right cheek, and the fabric by her crotch wet with her own fluid. Though she hadn't enjoyed it as much as Cheryl, she still felt like it was Xavier inside herself, and what a hottie indeed…

A smirk was one of the other notable features on her as her head lay stone cold on the ground, everyone was unconscious.

* * *

**Now go back to reading "The Curse of Immortality". It is a fun read. By the way, this was my first lemon that I ever wrote.**


End file.
